Fifty Shades Further
by KAME92
Summary: 3 months after the birth of Theodore Raymond Grey, Ana and Christian haven't been happier. Life seems to be going well; however, for Ana, her emotions start to catch up on her that she pushed to the back of her mind while she was pregnant. Will Christian notice or is he too focused on being a great husband and father to realise? To find out read on...[NO CHEATING] PART 2


**A/N: With such a great response to the first part of this sequel "Fifty Shades continued" I decided to create "Fifty Shades further". If this goes well and gets the response I am hoping for then another part to the sequel will be created.**

**PLOT: We are 3 months after the birth of Theodore Raymond Grey. Ana and Christian haven't been happier. Life seems to be going well; however, for Ana, her emotions start to catch up on her that she pushed to the back of her mind while she was pregnant. Will Christian notice or is he too focused on being a great husband and father to realise? To find out read on...**

Ana's POV

I have never been happier. Teddy is now 3 months old and is doing great. Christian is already a fantastic father. Very hands on. Which is great because I've been able to focus on getting my health back on track. Since the birth my health went downhill. I remember it well. Christian was panicking, Teddy taken away for care and safety. I even remember the alarms.

3 MONTHS AGO

With Tears streaming down both our cheeks a nurse comes over to us so she can clean our little Teddy and keep him warm. Christian gently hands him over to her then plants a kiss on his tiny forehead. Turning to me he kisses me long and hard on the lips.

"Thank you, thank you." He whispers.

"Stop thanking me." I giggle. We smile at each other and he kisses me again.

Alarms and bells start to sound. Christian lifts his head and looks around frantically.

"What's going?" He asks, panic evident in his voice. No replies to him but I am suddenly feeling... faint?

"Christ...ian?" I try to grab his attention but fail. He's trying to find out what's going on. Then Dr. Greene comes from behind the screen.

"Mrs Grey?" She looks panicked as well, shining a light into my eyes.

"Internal bleeding. Quick!" I hear someone say aloud. Dr. Greene soon disappears and Christian has his hands gently cupping my face, trying to gain my attention.

"Ana, open your eyes, baby." He orders. They flutter closed then open again. I can't...  
"Come on, baby. Stay with me. Don't leave me." I see tears in his eyes again, but this time there is fear. I try to speak but words are lost on me.

"Heart rate dropping." Another voice sounds. My hearing becomes muffled, my sight blurred. My breathing...slow. _I can't leave them._

"Ana? Ana!" Christian's voice is all I hear till I am left in darkness and silence.

* * *

Soft mumbles fill my ears. Light filling my darkness. As my hearing comes into focus again I hear someone...crying? But who? My eyes flutter open slightly and I try to focus around me but it's all just dark figures in bright lights.

"Christian, darling. Please? At least drink something?" I hear Grace speaking softly.

"I can't. Not until she wakes up." Christian's voice sounds hoarse. There is a pause of silence for a few moments. "How's Teddy doing?" He asks. _Oh god! Teddy! Wake up!_ I scream to myself but I don't even respond to myself.

"He's doing well. Healthy. But once Ana wakes up and she is up for it he will need to feed."

"I know mom." I want to feed my baby. I want to hold Teddy in my arms and keep him safe with me forever.  
"Please, tell me what happened to cause all this?" Christian asks.

"With Teddy in distress they needed to get him out quickly and safely but due to it all and how up and down Ana's pregnancy has been, her body was over-stressed which caused the internal bleeding. She will need to rest now more than ever." Grace explains. I hear Christian sigh in frustration.

I try to lift my head but groan at the ache that stretches along my shoulders. My head drops back onto the pillow.

"Ana?" Christian reaches for my hand.

"Ana, darling?" Grace too, takes my other hand both squeezing it gently now and then. I feel a hand stroke my cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mmm..mm.." I can't form any words but I manage to open my eyes more and everything slowly comes back into focus. I am faced with both Grace and Christian's faces. Eyes filled with worry, love and concern. They smile when they see life return to my eyes.

"Ana, baby." Christian breathes out and kisses me on my forehead. I try to respond but I really have no energy to move.

"Ana, would you like a drink?" Grace asks, a smile on her face too.

"Please." I croak. My throat is extremely dry. Christian sits on the bed next to me, his eyes never leaving mine, my hand still in his. I move my fingers, playing with his. He smiles a little but I can still tell he's worried. I'm not surprised. He does nothing but worry.

Grace returns with a drink and hands it to me. Christian helps me to sit up while Grace helps me drink. It's going to take many hot, steamy baths to get rid of these aches and pains. After a few minutes I catch my breath.

"Where's Teddy?" I ask slowly.

"He's in the nursery. He's doing brilliant, Ana." Christian replies, smiling brightly but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"I heard what happened." I mumble, as I take another sip of the delicious cold water.

"You did?" Christian is surprised.

"I think I was only just coming around at the point."

"Ana, I'm going to go get Dr. Greene and then have Teddy brought through." Grace informs me. The thought of seeing my little Teddy puts a smile on my face and my spirits up high.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Ana." Christian warns me, but in a less stern way. With Grace out of the room he feels as though he is going to open up.  
"I haven't left your side. Only to see Teddy though. Oh Ana..." He closes his eyes and drops his head a little. He catches his breath.  
"I can't tell you how happy I am right now. Just have you awake right now after all that has happened." He pauses again. "Kate is right. Since we've been together you have been through so much shit and it's not fair. Your life has been on the line so many times because of me."

"Christian..." I squeeze his hand to gain eye contact. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. It could have happened to anybody. Everyone has their own stresses and problems to worry about. It's just that ours were a bit...extreme sometimes. But we overcame them." I smile weakly but I show it through my eyes.  
"All I want now is for us. You, me and Teddy, to be a family and try to have a normal life. Yes Teddy's life will be on the line too but who isn't knowing you?" I joke, trying to make light of things. He smirks a little but it disappears too soon.

Grace returns with Dr. Greene in tow. When she sees that I am awake she smiles.  
"You, Mrs Grey, are one trouble maker. How many times have you come into the hospital in the last 9 months?"

"I've lost count." I mutter.

"Well, despite what happened, the delivery was a success..."

"A success?! She almost died!" Christian yells in before she can finish.

"Christian Grey!" Grace scolds him.

"AS I said...despite what happened...Your little boy couldn't be any healthier. We just want to check you over, give you a few vitamins to help bring your body back into balance then we will bring him through. And if you're ready...maybe try feeding?"

"I could try." My voice almost a whisper.

"We're not going to push you, Mrs Grey. But it is recommended that newborns are breast fed." She smiles. I can only manage a nod at this point.

"When can she go home?" Christian asks. _That's what I was just about to think!_

"Not for a while. We will want to keep a close eye on you. While you were unconscious you had a few moments where we almost lost you." _What?_ Panic rises. The beeping of the machines speed up with me.

"Ana. Calm down, baby. You're fine now." Christian says to me softly, his hand caresses my cheek. My eyes meet Grace and Dr. Greene nodding in agreement with what Christian has just told me. I take in a deep lung full of air and let it out slowly, all the time keeping eye contact with Christian.

"We won't let anything happen to you now. The fact your are conscious and talking to us is great. I can say you should be in here for a maximum of say 2 to 3 weeks." Dr. Greene explains. _Well, I'm in the best place._

PRESENT TIME

And I was. They released me a week early because of how great and quickly my health got back to normal. I was told it would take a while for my body to return to normal. That was to be expected. But Christian and I have been taking things...slow. Way too slow for my liking but I'm not going to push him. I've actually agreed to give him control over me while I have been recovering.

It's a glorious sunny day. I am alone in our master bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed stretching my arms and legs, down to my toes. I have been having a few sessions with Clause to help speed the recovery process. Christian wasn't too happy at first but it turns it out that it was a good decision.

I go in search for my husband and baby boy. Christian has been at home more than ever. Still going in for the heavy stuff but he's mostly with us. After searching around upstairs and to find no one around I head downstairs. I can hear my baby boy already giggling away in the kitchen. And from the smell of it Gail has made pancakes.

"Good morning everyone." I say, as I walk into the kitchen where I find Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Christian and my baby boy, Teddy.  
"Hey little guy." I say to Teddy and kiss his little head.

"Morning, Ana." Gail, Taylor and Sawyer say in unison.

"Morning, baby." Christian pulls me to him and we share a soft, quick kiss. "I was going to let you sleep in."

"I woke up and I was alone so I thought I'd come down anyway." I reply. Turning my attention to Teddy who is clapping his little hands I make silly faces to him and he giggles again. _My sweet baby boy is just too cute._

"Don't forget it's the Coping Together masked ball tonight." Christian informs me.

"Tell me again why it's masked themed and why it's later than last year?" I ask, sitting on the other side of Teddy so he is between us at the breakfast bar.

"My mom and dad loved the turn out, so they thought they'd do it again. And moved it so it's later because they wanted you to attend and they didn't want to clash with the same time as Elliot and Kate's wedding, hence why it's later."

"Ah yes. Kate and Elliot's wedding." I can't believe they changed it because of me but a fall wedding does sound beautiful.

"Elliot even asked if they could include Teddy seeing as your made of honor and I'm best man."

"What do they want him to be?" I ask, my interest peeked.

"Ring boy." Christian smiles. Just imagining what Teddy would look like makes him even more adorable.

"Well we will have to discuss it with them." I smile. "Maybe Gail could walk him down."

"Really?" Gail squeaks.

"Why not? Christian and I will be up with Kate and Elliot the whole time and I can think of no one I trust more."

"As long as Kate and Elliot, plus Mr Grey of course, don't mind then I will be more than happy too." She beams at us.

"With that settled. I think we should start the day." Christian states.

* * *

We have spent the afternoon spending some time with the family at Bellevue. There are a lot of worker men building up the tents. Grace wanted to go the same way as last year but the colour scheme is more "bold". Christian hasn't let me out of his sight at all since the builders started working.

"Ana, would you come help me in the kitchen?" I hear Kate calling for me. I kiss Teddy on his little cheek and hand him to Christian. As I pass him I kiss him on the forehead.

"What is she doing in the kitchen?" Christian gives me a puzzled look and I respond with just a shrug of my shoulders.

Wondering off I find Kate looking out the window with her back towards me.

"Kate? What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. Just come here." I stroll to her and I see she's already started on the cocktails. _Oh to have a sip._ I lick my lips.  
"Look." She points to one of the builders who has taken his top off.

"Kate!" I scold her playfully.

"What?! Oh come on. You can't tell me that not one of them is hot." She smirks at me.

"I can simply and honestly say that not one of them is hot. Have you seen my husband?" I playfully challenge.

"Well...you do have a point there. Even though I don't like money bags he is hot. But not as hot as Elliot."

"Good." I beam at her. "Now. What do you need me for?"

"Hmm?... Oh. Right. Want me to do your hair and makeup tonight? I wasn't here last time and I want to doll you up really nice." She winks at me.

"Of course, Kate. Grace said the event starts at 7 tonight so maybe 5 we could get start getting changed?"

"Sure. Who has Teddy?"

"Gail and Sawyer. Everyone just loves him." I beam. My baby boy is so popular already.

"I will admit he does have Christian's looks."

"Ha ha. I know. He is going to be breaking many hearts when he's older." I reply and we stand there laughing at the thought.

"Look, Teddy. There's mommy." We hear Christian entering the room from behind us.

"Hi baby boy." I take him from Christian's arms and snuggle him close to me. He is so sweet and bubbly for such a young and new thing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Christian asks, while pouring himself some coffee.

"Oh nothing really. Just how Teddy will be a heart breaker." Kate replies, still drooling at the workmen.

"Kate! Stop drooling or Elliot will catch...you?" Looking in the direction of Kate's focus I see Elliot has joined the workmen and has also taken his top off. _Typical!_ I laugh to myself. _At least she's loyal._

* * *

With Teddy fed and changed, he is ready to spend the night with Gail and Sawyer.

"Right, Teddy Bear. You have to promise to be good, ok?" I say pouting at him, while rubbing my nose against his, making him giggle. _Oh, how I love his giggle._  
"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose and I could always stay in." I quickly add.

"No, no Ana. You two deserve a night off. You're both very hands on with Teddy and need a break with each other. Besides, I think we will have a lot of fun." Gail smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. Ana. Go get ready." With Teddy in her arms now, I head upstairs to get ready for the event. _They'll be fine! He's in great hands!_

As I enter the bedroom I hear the water running from the shower. _Christian must be waiting!_ I strip out of my clothes as I enter the shower and there stands Christian. My glorious, Greek God of a husband. Christian Grey. His hair full of shampoo. The foam running down his body. _Oh boy!_

"Stop biting your lip, baby, and get over here." He says in such a sexy way, opening the door for me to step in next to him.  
"Hi." He whispers before taking my lips.

"Hi." I reply when we break for air. My eyes meet his and his hair is now falling down his forehead.  
"You need a haircut, Mr Grey." I murmur, biting my lip. I reach my hands into his and curl my fingers.

"Really?" He smirks, in an almost humoured and shocked way.

"Really, really." I reply. I pull him down to my lips, going all out. We haven't had much time alone but even when we do we don't go all out. Christian is too worried.

"Ana, baby." Christian breaks away. Both of our breathing harsh.

"Please, Christian? I need you."

"I need you too but..."

"But nothing." I cut him off and pull him to me again. I turn so he is against the wall and devour his lips. My tongue exploring him. He doesn't push me away. _Good! We need this!_

I pull from his lips and work my way down. His jaw. His neck. His chest then down to his glorious abs. And then his of so happy trail. I go down onto my knees and take him. Deep and hard. I sheath my teeth and suck. Hard. His fingers curl in my hair, holding on tight. My tongue licking his length.

"Ana." He says through gritted teeth. As I begin to pick up my pace I can feel him getting close. I stop and pull away then begin to use my hand while kissing his stomach. I look up at him and his eyes are dark. Full of sheer lust. A look I haven't seen in a long time. _Well, it's been a long time since I took control._  
"Enough." He orders and I follow. His hands move from my hair to my chin and he pulls me up gently. Keeping deep eye contact with me the whole time. His fingers graze my jaw and down my neck. He leans down and gently begins to kiss me. Gentle, soft, sweet kisses on my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my eyes and my lips once more. His hands reach my hips and he bends down quickly, lifting me into his arms. I lock mine around his neck and he starts to kiss me again. Turning, he places my back against the wet wall. Water still falling over us. He kisses my neck and collar bone and then down my breast till he finds my hard nipple. He takes it into his mouth and starts to suck and pull. I hold onto his shoulders and I can feel his already hard erection, rubbing against my inner thigh. I can't help but moan. My nails digging into his skin as he moves to my other nipple.

"Christian!" I moan aloud. He stops and looks into my eyes again. Aligning himself, he sinks into me ever so slowly. So slowly it's almost torturous pleasure. Once he is deep in me, as deep as he can go he kisses me on the lips with pure passion. He starts too thrust into me. My legs wrapped tight around his waist. He starts deep and gentle, then, within a few minutes he goes gentle yet fast. He varies his pace but it's not long till I feel that pull. I feel his hot, harsh breaths on my shoulder as my head falls back against the wall. We're both close. I can feel it.

"Ana. Oh fuck!" Christian calls, as he fills me and I follow suit. All that fills the room is the sound of our harsh breathing and the cascading water that continues to fall over us.  
"We should really get ready." He laughs as he gentle pulls out of me and stands me back into my feet. Not letting go till I have my balance back.

"We needed that more." I murmur against his chest, as I rest my forehead on him.

"That we did, baby. That we did." I can almost hear his smile as he catches his breath.

* * *

Finally, we are dressed and ready to have some fun. Kate and Mia did my hair and makeup. Although, Christian kept a close eye on how they went about it seeing as neither one of them were around for them do this for me.

This year I am wearing a deep red, silk dress. It's beautiful. The straps come over my shoulders near my neck and cross over on the back. Diamonds on the front over the open cleavage area, plus on the back at the lower part of my back. This dress doesn't require a bra or corset for that matter. My back is bare through the gaps of the straps and from my shoulders blades down to the top of my tail bone. Also on the front, it cuts open over my left near and trails along the back. It really is stunning. Although the only thing similar to last years' outfit is the Christian Louboutin shoes, but in a deep, dark red to match the dress. It hugs me perfectly. Following every curve I have to offer. Christian will love and hate it at the same time. He's going to devour and protect me all night.

Christian walks into the room and stops at the door. I hear him gasp and look over my shoulder. He's surprised to see me, yet I can see that desire in his eyes. I turn fully to face him as he slowly approaches me. He takes in the sight of me. He looks amazing as ever. He's wearing a traditional black suit and tie. Simple yet on him, it's sexy as hell. He indicates with his finger for me to twirl. When I face him again his eyes have done dark.

"Well?" I ask, holding my hands up.

"Baby...You look...wow!...Fuck, I'm hard just looking at you." He eyes my body from head to toe.  
"Let me see your shoes." He orders. I move my knee so it slips through the slit and I catch him biting his lip. Once he sees my shoe he growls, low and deep in his throat.  
"We are going to be having fun later." He murmurs, pulling me into his arms.  
"Are you going to be able to work in those by the way?"

"Yes of course. I wore ones like them last year. And remember Aspen?"

"Ah yes. Aspen. We never did rain check that idea. Well tonight there will be no rain checks." He whispers against the skin of my neck.

"Well, maybe we should start by joining everyone else."

"Yes. That's a good idea." He replies. I walk past him and he sees the back of my hair in full detail. Kate has gone all out in putting it up in a loose like ponytail, which is only being held up by enormous amounts of pearl hair clips. It shows just enough of my neck and covers my bare back.

Walking downstairs, my hand in Christian's like we were royalty, everyone is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Kate and Mia look fantastic. Mia has gone for a knee length, cocktail style dress with pearls in various openings which is almost a hot pink. Kate has a floor length dress that criss-crosses over her rips and stomach and is deep blue.

They look amazing. Grace is nowhere to be seen so she must be outside. All the guys look...dashing. Elliot scrubs up rather nice if I'm being honest. Carrick calls over a photographer and takes various photos of us as groups and couples. Then we girls and then the guys took one too. I'm sure Carrick will make sure Grace gets' in some with us.

We are shown out to the tents and we find our table planning. We have all been kept together as a family. I notice that Dr. Flynn has been invited once more. _Hmm...I wonder._

"Ana, don't forget to donate again. Last year was just so funny." Mia chimes, linking her arm with mine.

"What happened last year?" Kate asks. She hated that she missed out, so did I but it was a wonderful evening none the less. We explain to Kate that Christian and Dr. Flynn were betting against each other on high stakes to win a dance with me and she was shocked when we told her how much Christian 'donated'.

Everyone is still yet to arrive, in no less than half an hour. Some waiters approach us with a box each. Neatly wrapped in silver paper and tied off with a golden bow. Not a very large box but simple and elegant. We each open them and find our masks for the evening. Mine is rather similar to last years but a dark red. Grace had them made, of course she asked to see my dress to get my mask to match it.

"Hi, baby." Christian whispers in my ear. I giggle and turn to face him.  
"Your mask I take it?" He asks, admiring the feather.

"Yes. Would you mind putting it on?"

"Not at all." I turn from him and he places the mask over my eyes and ties it gently at the back.  
"Stunning." He says as I face him. He puts on his and he's so mysterious with it on.

Guests begin to enter the tents. It's set up the same as last year but with a larger dining area. Grace must have more people this year. The orchestra are playing away. A gentle, light melody to keep the atmosphere calm and collected. I hope Christian doesn't introduce me to as many people as he did last year. I still can't remember half of their names even now.

Waiters begin to hand out drinks. I am about to reach for one when Christian raises his eyebrow at me as if to say 'What do you think you are doing?'. With my body still healing I must be careful as to what I eat and drink. Alcohol is not recommended but shouldn't harm me. I won't argue with Christian on this. Plus I am still breast feeding till we think it's a good time to move onto bottles for Teddy. _I hope he's doing ok with Grace and Sawyer._ I think I will go pay them a visit later on. Although I have a funny feeling that Christian will want to show him off later.

Christian guides me round and introduces me to more people. We eventually come to Dr. Flynn and his wife.

"You look amazing, Anastasia." Dr. Flynn says kindly, kissing the back of my hand like a true gentlemen. Christian's hand tightens on my waist a little. _Oh Christian! You will never learn._

"And you both. It's wonderful to see you."

"Likewise. So Christian, tell me. How are things proceeding in East Asia? I hear you are trying to buy another company?" Flynn starts. Oh no. He's got him going now he won't stop. He looks talking work and he goes into so much depth. I love how much he loves his job, well his life's work. How he has handled his company AND me I will never know. He truly is amazing. My imagination runs away with me as Christian goes on. Flynn and his wife are entranced by what Christian is saying. I excuse myself to join Mia at the bar.

"You ok, Mia?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just Ethan and I are having a rough patch at the moment."

"What about?" I've never known Ethan to fall out with anyone before.

"Just silly little things really. We've hardly seen each other and just how he thinks I feel my job is more important."

"Oh, Mia. Listen, don't worry about it. Whenever he used to visit Kate and myself at Uni he would sulk about the same thing but not our part time jobs, mainly our uni work. He'll get over it. Honestly. Tell Kate. I'm sure she'll kick some sense into him."

"Ha ha. Thanks, Ana. So how are you enjoying your evening?"

"It's going well. I've met more people and Christian is now lost in the world of his work." I giggle.

"He's definitely passionate about his career." We look over to him and he is so relaxed.  
"I should warn you. My friends, from last year, are here again. Even Lily. She really doesn't like you."

"I'm not really bothered, Mia. Just as long as they stay away from Christian, then hell won't break loose." She looks at me with surprise in her eyes then we break out into laughter.

"I doubt they would."

"But I am curious...how did they get invited? I thought you told them not to talk to you anymore?"

"Well...Lily wouldn't stop trying to contact me. I finally gave in to meet her and the others. They apologised in person which was rare...I must admit."

"Oh. You never said."

"You never asked." She giggles. "But even after all that we have only met a few times." Mia drops her head down.

"What's wrong?"

"If I'm honest, I'm worried they're go for you again." She has a point.

"Well if they do they will have to answer to Kate." I point to Kate with my head to her direction. "She said to me this afternoon she's not going to let them out of her sight." I pretend to whisper.

"Ha ha. Really? Doesn't surprise me. You two are like sisters." She has a point. We are so close and practically talk all the time. We can go a week without talking and pick back up again like time hasn't passed by us.

"Just think about it...soon we will all be sisters." I point out to her.

"That's so true!" She gleams. She pulls me into a hug and wow. She has a lot of strength.

"Mia? Have you been working out?"

"A little but not more than normal why? Was I too full on?"

"A little." I laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen is you could all take your seats. We shall begin shortly." The MC announces.

* * *

An hour into the meal and I feel relaxed. Christian has his hand draped over the back of my chair and is leaning back with his jacket undone. We have all had a good feast. Vegetable soup for the starter plus a fruit salad. Lamb shanks for main with a rosemary and red wine sauce, plus new potatoes. I have noticed there isn't much wine this year but I've still not had anything. All Christian's doing of course.

But other than that it has been a wonderful evening. I am missing Teddy so much though even if he is in the house.

"I'm going to go to the toilet then check on Teddy." I say to Christian closely.

"Ok, baby." He replies. We kiss softly and quickly. I announce that I am heading out for a bit and as usual the gentlemen stand as I leave.

I head to the toilets. Its quaint. Pleasantly filled with beautiful flowers. The chairs covered then tied off with a large like ribbon with a bow on the back. Simple creams and whites. Elegant if anything. I lock myself into the far end cubicle and relieve myself.

I hear the main door open and a clatter of laughs fill the room. It sounds like...

"Ha ha. Did you see her dress?"

"As nice as it is it kind of gives me the message she's trying to get Christian's attention."

"I guess things have gone downhill already."

"Sounds like it. I mean she's so young to have a kid. She'll never be a good parent."

_WHAT?!_ I listen further.

"She could fail as a mother completely. Like you said she's young but she has so many servants who I bet know more about the brat than she does."

"You're so right! I just saw someone with the kid in the main house."

"Christian on the other hand..." They all make a swooning noise. All admiring my man!

"If things go our way maybe one of us will catch his eye." Someone says, ignorance present in their voice. They laugh as they leave. I don't come out till I hear the door shut.

There is nothing wrong with my marriage. I am a good mother to Teddy. Ok things didn't start off brilliantly like we hoped for but we're coping. We're learning. We're finding our feet. And so what if I am young? So is Christian. Right? Do I really come off as a whore? _There's that word again. Not heard it for a long time._

I clean myself up and head to the main house. I find Gail with Teddy in the main lounge sitting on the armchair closest to the fire. I remain standing in the door frame.

Gail's eyes meet mine and she smiles. She gestures for me to take her place in the chair. I go off and take the seat. Teddy is starting to wake up.

"He's been unsettled since you two have been out." She says sweetly. "Here you go Teddy. Here's mommy." She coos. She gently hands him to me and I hold him close to my chest. I kiss his little forehead and take in his smell. I love his smell it's so...baby. But also Christian.

I study his face. Christian's curls and colour. My nose. He is sweet perfection. He settles down and turns in my arms so his head rest on my chest more. His little hand fisted next to my heart. My sweet baby.

"I will do my best for you Teddy bear." I whisper to him and kiss him. I notice Gail has left the room. My gaze reaches the fire. It's so warm and soothing yet I'm tranced.

Will I be a good mother? I spend so much time focusing on telling Christian how good a father he is, I forget about myself. Am I going to be able to cope?

**A/N: This series will take longer than the last. I want to spend at least a week per chapter so I get it written out to the best of my ability. I also want to have more in each one. If they take me over a week then please don't bother asking me for updates. I have a very demanding job which doesn't give me many days off at the moment. Plus I rarely see my friends.**

**I want to make Ana reflect her emotions. Really think about them. I am currently re-reading my fanfics just to see how I can improve and I noticed that I made Ana recover emotionally quickly. Other than that. I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
